Un vent de liberté
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: Calypso attend. Léo va venir la chercher, elle en est sûre. Il est en chemin.


Calypso contemplait la mer. Les vaguelettes s'écrasaient sur le sable dans une écume qui venait lécher les pieds de la déesse. Tout devant elle, un océan infini s'étalait. Rien pendant des milliers de kilomètre, si ce n'était ces eaux d'un bleu azur. Ce océan de rien la rendait folle. Certains jours, elle parvenait à l'apprécier. Elle regardait les flots et se sentait chanceuse d'être exilée sur une île, et non pas à subir un terrible châtiment comme certains dieux ou héros. Mais la plupart du temps, elle détestait cette mer. Elle la haïssait, du plus profond de son âme, cette mer qui la retenait prisonnière. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait regarder, elle ne voyait qu'elle. Ogygie était sa prison, et la mer, les barbelés qui l'empêchaient de s'enfuir.

Un piaillement lui fit lever la tête. La haut, dans les cieux, planait une horde de mouettes. Ces volatiles étaient ses seules compagnes. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à leur cris, et en un sens, ceux-ci lui réchauffaient le cœur. Ils lui rappelaient qu'elle n'était jamais complètement seule. Bien sûr, les oiseaux n'offraient pas une conversation des plus passionnantes, mais ils étaient la preuve que Calypso n'était pas l'unique forme de vie de l'île. Cela la rassurait.

Comme souvent, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers Léo. Léo... Elle avait passé tellement d'heures à songer à lui, assise sur cette même plage, ou bien allongée dans sa grotte en tentant de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait contemplé les flots, sans réellement les voir, essayant de se souvenir des traits de son visage. C'était peut-être le plus dur, dans cette séparation. Outre le fait qu'elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, comme toujours après qu'un héros ne la quitte, elle oubliait petit à petit à quoi le demi-dieu ressemblait. Elle se souvenait d'une touffe de cheveux bouclés, d'un sourire railleur et de yeux pétillants, mais c'était à peu près tout. Son impuissance à se rappeler de lui la rendait folle. Elle tentait sans arrêt de se souvenir de lui d'après les quelques jours qu'il avait passé sur Ogygie. Comment se tenait-il ? A quoi ressemblait son rire ? Etait-il aussi agaçant qu'elle s'en souvenait ? Mais la question qui lui trottait le plus dans la tête se résumait ainsi : pourquoi, par les dieux, l'avait-elle embrassé ?

Elle même avait du mal à comprendre son geste. Léo n'avait pas le profil des garçons dont Calypso s'éprenait d'habitude. Il n'avait pas la prestance d'Ulysse, ou le courage de Percy. Il était agaçant, et sa beauté n'avait rien à voir avec celle des précédents héros que Calypso avait aimé. Pourtant, il avait su la faire rire, et elle devait admettre qu'il se débrouillait très bien de ses mains. Elle avait aimé le regarder travailler, mais avait apprécié encore plus l'aider. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle s'était sentie utile. Les dieux savaient à quel point ce sentiment lui manquait. Lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner en radeau, ses lèvres encore chaudes de leur baiser, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle était tombé sous le charme du fils d'Héphaïstos.

Sans horloge ni calendrier, Calypso n'avait aucune notion du temps. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps Léo était parti. Deux mois ? Ou deux ans? Peut-être l'avait-il oublié. C'était fort probable : les autres l'avait fait avant lui. Pourtant... Léo était différent. Il avait promit qu'il reviendrait la chercher, ce qu'aucun des héros précédents n'avait fait. Calypso l'avait cru... C'était peut-être sa plus grande erreur. A moins qu'un autre demi-dieu ne vienne s'échouer sur son île, elle était vraisemblablement destinée à attendre Léo toute sa vie. Et l'éternité, c'était long.

Elle se leva en époussetant des grains de sable de sa robe blanche. Après le départ de Léo, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à continuer à porter des jeans. Sans lui, elle ne travaillait plus. Elle se contentait de fixer la mer pendant des heures, le regard morne, l'esprit ensommeillé. Elle y passait ses journées, quand elle n'était pas occupée à coudre ou à se préparer à manger. Souvent, elle chantait, d'une voix lointaine, des paroles d'un amour perdu et de solitude. La plupart du temps, elle oubliait même que ses lèvres formaient un son. Chanter lui permettait de ne pas devenir folle, car sa voix était la seule qu'elle entendait. Elle ne voulait pas oublier ce que l'humanité était.

Le soir était tombée, et la lune venait de se lever. Au niveau de la mer, elle paraissait si proche à Calypso qu'il semblait qu'elle n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres. L'astre se reflétait dans l'océan, créant une lumière diffuse qui permit à la jeune déesse de retrouver ses pas jusqu'à sa caverne. C'était sans doute l'endroit où elle passait le plus de temps, même avant la plage. Elle aimait sentir ces murs autours d'elle, ces parois rassurantes qui lui donnait l'impression d'être protégée. Il n'y avait pas de bêtes sauvages à Ogygie, et techniquement, Calypso ne risquait rien. Mais c'était l'infini que la déesse craignait. Lors de ses premiers jours sur l'île, juste après avoir été exilée, elle avait passé ses nuits sur la plage. Elle en avait été terrifiée. C'était une chose de contempler l'océan pendant la journée c'en était une autre de l'entendre gronder à côté d'elle, témoignant de la distance immensurable qui la séparait des autres êtres humains. Et si elle regardait le ciel, au dessus d'elle, elle se sentait écrasée par sa grandeur. Les étoiles lui semblaient si loin, intouchables, et les fixer lui donnait le sentiments d'être de plus en plus insignifiante. Aussi, après quelques jours à explorer l'île, elle avait finit par trouver cette grotte, qu'elle n'avait quitté depuis. Elle l'avait bien aménagée depuis, et cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un chez-soi.

La jeune fille s'allongea sur sa couchette en tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à Léo, mais c'était peine perdue. Sur celle satané île, elle n'avait rien à faire. Léo était la seule chose qui pouvait lui occuper l'esprit. Aussi, lorsqu'elle s'endormit, l'image du demi-dieu était imprimée sur sa rétine.

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il était là.

Il était plus beau qu'elle ne se souvenait. Sa peau était plus brune, témoignant sûrement de longues heures passées sous le soleil. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, avaient pris une couleur plus claire, presque caramel, et ses boucles trop longues venaient chatouiller sa nuque. Son visage s'était affiné, ses joues étaient plus creuses. La naissance d'une barbe, dont les poils étaient de la même teintes que ses cheveux, se dessinait sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Mais ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes. Ses prunelles sombres pétillaient du même feu que lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, et elle fut immédiatement transportée au temps où il la taquinait sur ses habitudes de princesse.

Calypso papillonna des yeux, désorientée. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle était en train de rêver. Mais Léo étira les lèvres et la serra. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était penché au dessus d'elle, ses bras forts enserrant ses épaules.

- Je suis là, murmura Léo.

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis très longtemps. Calypso se sentit frémir. Elle avait oublié le son de sa voix, ces intonations à la fois sérieuses et moqueuses. Son souffle sur sa peau lui donnait la chair de poule, et elle sentait qu'elle allait se liquéfier s'il continuait à l'observer de ce regard pénétrant.

Elle fit mine de se redresser, et il se recula un peu pour lui laisser de la place, sans toutefois la lâcher. Ses paumes étaient brûlantes contre sa peau froide, preuve tangible qu'elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Elle tenta de parler, mais les mots ne parvenaient à franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait rêvé de leur retrouvailles des centaines de fois, mais maintenant que ses souhaits se réalisaient, elle ne parvenait à aligner deux mots. Sa tête résonnait de questions, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié, balbutia t-elle.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le regard de Léo se durcit, comme s'il lui reprochait d'avoir pu avoir cette pensée.

- Jamais. J'ai passé des mois à te chercher. J'ai écumé toutes les mers possibles avant de te retrouver.

- Depuis combien de temps... ?

- Un an. Sitôt la guerre finie, je suis partit à ta recherche. J'ai vogué seul pendant des mois, sans personne à qui parler à part Festus. Discuter avec un dragon de ferraille me permettait de ne pas devenir fou, haussa t-il les épaules comme s'il se rendait compte du ridicule de la chose. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je suis allé aux fins fonds des mers, je me suis battus contre d'innombrables créatures magiques, mais nul trace d'Ogygie. Je finissais par perdre l'esprit... Jusqu'à ce que mon père m'apparaisse.

- Ton père, Héphaïstos ? questionna Calypso.

- Lui-même, opina Léo. Il m'est apparu alors que j'étais prêt à renoncer. Je voguais à la dérive depuis des jours, je ne savais plus où j'étais, ni où aller. J'étais dans un état lamentable. Seul aussi longtemps, et j'avais l'impression de m'éloigner chaque jour de mon but. Et ce qui me rendait fou, c'est que je t'imaginais m'attendre à Ogygie, te maudissant sans doute de m'avoir fait confiance. Et puis, mon père m'est apparu. Il m'a dit de ne pas abandonner. Il m'a dit que j'étais prêt du but, et que renoncer après tant d'efforts serait du gâchis. Il m'a demandé de le rendre fier, dit Léo avec un sourire amer. Alors je me suis repris en main. J'ai choisi une direction, et j'ai mis le cap dessus. Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais atteint Ogygie.

Calypso suivait le récit de Léo avec les yeux ronds d'étonnement. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait parfois pensé qu'il l'avait oublié. Mais non. Il avait passé la dernière année à songer chaque jour à elle, à dévouer sa vie à la retrouver. Il avait été fidèle à sa promesse jusqu'au bout. Cette pensée fit naître des larmes dans ses yeux et elle se jeta tout contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha à elle en retour, comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage.

- J'ai cru mourir en t'attendant, souffla la déesse dans son cou. Chaque jour, je scrutais la mer en pensant t'apercevoir. Chaque soir, je rentrais bredouille. Mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. Je savais que tu viendrais.

- Je suis là, répéta Léo, le nez enfouis dans la chevelure châtain de la déesse. Je suis là.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, se murmurant des paroles tendres, et profitant de la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre le sien. Ils n'avaient l'un comme l'autre pas bénéficié de contact humain depuis des mois. Au bout d'un moment, Léo se détacha d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Le bateau nous attend. Es-tu prête à quitter cette île pour toujours ?

Calypso hésita avant de hocher la tête. Elle avait peut-être détesté Ogygie, mais cette île avait été sa maison pendant des dizaines d'années. Elle se sentait étrange de la quitter pour ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

- Oui, répondit-elle malgré tout, la voix déterminée.

Léo se leva en lui tendant la main et elle fit de même. Elle contempla la caverne une dernière fois, regardant la pile d'habits qu'elle s'était confectionnée, son métier à tisser, ses provisions, sa couchette défaite. Elle se pencha pour la refaire, puis se releva.

- Y a t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles emporter ?

Calypso réfléchit. Non, elle ne voulait rien prendre. Elle voulait laisser la caverne exactement comme elle était. Ainsi, aussi loin qu'elle en fusse, elle aurait toujours une pensée affectueuse pour Ogygie en songeant qu'un endroit aménagé l'attendait. Dans des centaines d'années, ses affaires seraient toujours là pour témoigner qu'elle, Calypso, y avait vécu et avait aimé.

Ils quittèrent la caverne, main dans la main, et Calypso sentit qu'elle laissait un poids s'envoler alors qu'elle en franchissait le seuil. Ils se mirent à courir, riants, pressés d'attendre le plus vite la plage et de quitter l'île le plus rapidement possible. En atteignant le rivage, Calypso retint son souffle. Devant elle se dressait le plus beau bateau de guerre qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. On pouvait lire « _L'Argo II _» à l'arrière du navire, écrit en grosse lèvres argentées. Une passerelle avait été tendue entre le rivage et le pont. A la proue, un dragon de métal semblait presque vivant, ses yeux brillant dans le soleil du matin.

- C'est magnifique... s'extasia Calypso.

- C'est moi qui l'ai construit, répliqua Léo avec un sourire fier.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était étonnée. Après tout, elle l'avait vu construire de ses propres mains un abris en quelques jours. Qu'il réalise un immense bateau n'était pas si surprenant. Ce n'en était pas moins impressionnant.

- Tu es prête ?

- Comment va-t-on repartir ? s'inquiéta Calypso. Je suis sous enchantement, je ne peux pas quitter l'île...

- Voilà pourquoi...

Léo se pencha vers elle, et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui l'embrassa. Ses lèvres avait un goût salé familier, et Calypso passa ses bras autours de son cou pour prolonger leur baiser. Elle su qu'il avait raison. Si elle n'avait pu quitter Ogygie durant toutes ces années, c'était que sa malédiction lui ordonnait de tomber amoureuse des héros pour pouvoir les laisser partir. Mais Léo était différent. Il était venu la chercher. Et cette simple action changeait tout.

- Je comprends mieux... murmura Calypso, souriante, en se détachant de lui.

Il l'aimait, elle en était certaine. Elle n'avait plus peur, à présent. Elle sentait que sa malédiction venait d'être levée, et que si elle tentait de quitter l'île, rien de la retiendrait. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Léo et se tourna vers la mer. Enfin, elle allait voguer sur cet infini. Enfin, elle allait s'en affranchir.

- Allons-y, décida t-elle, et il s'engagèrent ensemble sur la passerelle.


End file.
